


From the Inside

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Action, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters being Capable for a change, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “You noticed, didn't you?” Magnus asks tonelessly, hope tentatively taking root in his stomach. “That something about him is off? Even before you heard me say that I'm Magnus?”Alec takes another step back and though Magnus wants nothing more than to bridge that distance between them and make Alec see somehow, he stays right where he is.“Ask him anything about me, about us. He won't know. I'm not lying.”[Canon Divergence during 2x12.]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Close to Canon [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936036
Comments: 21
Kudos: 320





	From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note (from late 2018 when I wrote the first half of this fic, lol): I know I've already written a canon divergent fic to this episode (the next one in this series) _but_ recently I got confronted with so many posts and gifsets and fics to this episode that I couldn't help myself and anyway this has been on my mind since day one. And I _know_ that with this canon divergence I'm kinda screwing over Clary's and Simon's storylines but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ all is fair in the name of redeeming Alec's shitty ooc behavior of this episode amiright? And I'm not too fond of Simon and Izzy's actions anyway, what with blackmailing Raphael by threatening to hurt Rosa, so I'm not even that sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: All dialogue up to and including “Because it's me, Alexander” is taken from canon. Title is from the same-named song by Linkin Park. There's no deeper connection to the lyrics (rather the opposite) but I was just listening to it while contemplating what to name this, lol.

Magnus knows he's not doing himself any favors but he can't stop the words spilling from his mouth, desperation pushing them out. “I know it sounds crazy but I'm not Valentine. I am Magnus. Azazel switched us with a curse. Unum ad Unum.”

Alec seems to grow angrier with every passing second, his gaze searing and harsh in a way Magnus has never seen before, his hands that are usually so gentle dig into his chest roughly, his normally calming touch something to be scared of.

The initial relief he felt when Alec entered his cell has vanished no sooner than it had flickered to life, when Alec got right up in his face and yelled, when he realized that Alec saw him as a threat, as the enemy who  deserved no mercy.

“You're insane,” Alec spits, hatred clear in his voice. Something fragile inside Magnus breaks.

A small rational part of him knows that he can't hope for Alec to believe anything Valentine Morgenstern says to him but the rest of him is flooding with panic and pain and the desperate need to convince him. If he can just find the right thing to say Alec _has_ to see the truth. He grips Alec's arm tightly.

“You gave me that omamori charm that I carry with me every day.” He stares into Alec's eyes, searching for understanding, recognition, _anything_. Something shifts, and suddenly Alec retreats, predator becoming prey. Alec tries to shake him off, but Magnus claws at him, clinging to the doubt he thinks he sees taking hold of Alec.

“It was after our night in Tokyo,” Magnus implores.

Alec shoves his clasping fingers away and holds him back with a hand pressed flat to his chest when he tries to follow. He looks cornered even though Magnus is the one who's backed against the wall.

“We were at the Palace Hotel. And we kissed on the terrace. And then you,” his breath catches in his throat. _And then you took me in your arms and told me I was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen._

“Stop!” Alec demands.

It gives Magnus the strength to continue. “And then you took me in-”

“STOP!” Alec shouts.

Magnus flinches back.

“How do you know these things?” Alec asks, taking a step back, looking equal parts haunted and ready to strike.

“Because it's me, Alexander,” Magnus pleads. His lip is trembling. He can't stop it.

“You're a liar.”

“No, please, Alexander, you have to believe me.”

Alec's expression shutters. “You'd say anything to get out of this cell. But it's not happening. You won't escape your death for much longer.”

A broken sound tears out of Magnus. He's so scared that Alec is right. That he will die down here while Valentine...

The thought jolts him.

“Please, Alec. Even if you don't save me, you have to stop Valentine. The terrible things he could do with my magic at his disposal. Please Alec, you have to stop him.”

Alec blinks, his arm falling back to his side. His jaw clenches.

“You noticed, didn't you?” Magnus asks tonelessly, hope tentatively taking root in his stomach. “That something about him is off? Even before you heard me say that I'm Magnus?”

Alec takes another step back and though Magnus wants nothing more than to bridge that distance between them and make Alec see somehow, he stays right where he is.

“Alexander, you can't let him get away. You need to stop him.”

“You're lying,” Alec repeats, but Magnus hears the lack of conviction.

This is his only chance.

“Ask him anything about me, about us. He won't know. I'm not lying.” The words have barely left his mouth when he realizes what he just said. He told Alec to face off Valentine. Valentine who can command his magic.

A different kind of panic grips him. “Alec, you can't do this. He'll kill you.”

He takes a reflexive step forward but Alec holds up his hand warningly. His gaze is locked on Magnus. His eyebrows draw together in what Magnus recognizes as determination.

Alec turns on his heels.

“Alec, Alexander, wait,” Magnus calls after him, but the heavy iron door snaps shut and he's alone again, trapped in deafening silence.

~ ~ ~

Alec's thoughts are racing, spinning in circles, tangling in knots.

The scary part is that Valentine has no power over Magnus and couldn't possibly have caused his strange behavior. Strange behavior that didn't start this morning when Valentine woke in his cell, but yesterday evening. Immediately after Azazel managed to overpower the pentagram.

The scary part is that what Valentine said doesn't benefit him if he is Valentine. He gains nothing if Alec goes to Magnus and checks on him. It won't bring him closer to freedom.

It could be a double bluff. Maybe Valentine hopes his little act was enough to sway Alec and that his faux concern will prevent Alec from really going to Magnus for confirmation and take action rashly.

Or maybe it isn't.

There is only one thing that Valentine ........Magnus? ...the prisoner said that Alec knows beyond doubt to be true. If he's going to take on somebody potentially lethal he needs to be careful. He needs a plan.

He needs backup.

His first thought is Jace, but he discards it right away. Jace has a Valentine complex a mile wide and Alec won't add to that. Especially with the risk of their parabatai bond amplifiying their high running emotions at an inopportune moment. It doesn't happen often, they've been in tune with each other for years but Alec is not taking any chances. He needs someone who will keep him centered and can help him see clearly.

There's only one person he trusts with this.

Decision made Alec pulls out his phone and speed dials Izzy.

~ ~ ~

“You got everything?” Alec asks for the fifth time. Izzy takes a deep grounding breath. “Yes.”

They're one block away from the loft, just out of sight behind the corner of a tall building, gathering themselves one last time before going in. Izzy assesses Alec's tense posture with no small amount of concern.

“Alec, you need to relax. If nothing else you need to appear normal. If Valentine becomes suspicious-”

“We don't know it's Valentine.”

“We don't know it's not him either.” She steps closer and lays a hand on his arm. “Hey Alec. Look at me.” She waits until he does, holding his gaze for an additional few moments. “I know the thought is terrifying, but all the things you told me don't really add up if it's really Magnus in that loft. Why would he be upset about Azazel's banishment? Why would he conceal a Greater Demon's presence from you when you called? You said yourself that he couldn't really say what Azazel wanted from him and Azazel must have been at the loft for twenty minutes at least. There's a very real possibility that Magnus and Valentine were switched.”

Alec closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. “You're right. As always,” he adds, in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. “Okay. We'll activate our runes and go in. You remember the plan?”

Izzy doesn't roll her eyes but it's a near thing. “Yes, big brother.” She squeezes his arm. “I've got your back.”

Alec nods, gratitude written plainly across his face, then brings up his stele. “Speed. Accuracy. Strength. Endurance,” he counts off runes as he activates them, Izzy following suit. After a short moment of hesitation, “Deflect.”

Izzy grimaces as awareness really starts to settle in that they might be headed into a deadly battle.

“You should activate your Soundless, too,” Alec says and she does.

With one last reassuring look towards each other they stow away their steles and walk the remaining street to Magnus's loft.

~ ~ ~

Alec grits his teeth, both metaphorically and physically, and fights down his anxiousness. Keeping up his act of nonchalance is crucial. Valentine – if this is Valentine – can't sense that they're on to him. They don't know if he can control Magnus's magic, but if he does... Alec is under no illusion that he doesn't stand the slightest chance against him.

He knocks and forces an easy smile onto his lips. This is just Magnus, he tells himself. Nothing to fear.

Magnus opens the door, a small frown creasing his brow and a distant look in his eyes. “You again.”

Alec's stomach tightens. He sidles past Magnus into the loft, Izzy following him.

Magnus didn't invite them in. He hadn't earlier, too. He's never not done that before.

Alec pushes his racing thoughts and growing doubt aside. He takes a few steps inside the loft and turns, catching Magnus's attention. “Izzy wanted to take a look at the ashes of Azazel, see if she can gather new insights on Greater Demons. And I,” he smiles lightly which is easier than expected, looking at Magnus's familiar features, “wanted to ask if you're free this evening.”

Izzy approaches Magnus's unsuspecting back and uncoils the whip from her wrist, her Soundless effectively silencing every noise.

Alec continues. “After banishing Azazel we got the night off and wanted to go celebrate at the Hunter's Stars. You should join us.” He cocks his head. “As long as you don't challenge me to play pool again, you know how much I hate that game.”

Magnus doesn't even bat an eyelash at the wrong name and the blatant lie Alec just spouted.

Alec sees that Mag- _Valentine_ wants to decline but then changes tactics, probably deciding it will be easier to ditch them later than to discuss why he's not free now. “Sure.”

“Great,” Alec answers, forcing himself to keep his eyes focused on Magnus's so he doesn't betray Izzy as she takes a wide swing with her whip. “We were thinking half past seven?”

Before the last word completely left his mouth Izzy's whip loops around Valentine's torso in one smooth motion, trapping his arms against his body with several coils. Alec doesn't waste time, backing up immediately while Valentine splutters and instinctively pushes against the binding. Alec pulls his bow on him, holding him at arrowpoint while Izzy walks around him carefully, giving him a wide berth.

Valentine lets out an angry snarl, raising his hands the best he can and aims his palms at them.

“Don't bother,” Izzy remarks offhandedly. “There's electrum in my whip. Magnus's magic won't serve you any longer.” She smirks as Valentine curses, and nods towards the closest armchair. “Sit.”

Valentine struggles once more against the restraints and glares at them but after another moment he relents, making his way towards the chair with measured steps. “What gave me away?” he asks once he's sitting down. He tilts his head. “Or did you just believe the words of your prisoner?”

Alec clenches his teeth at the reminder that Magnus is trapped in a cell at the Institute, hopeless and alone.

Izzy throws a thick pair of magic-repressing handcuffs into Valentine's lap. “Don them.”

Valentine picks up the cuffs disdainfully. “And if I don't?”

“Then Alec will put an arrow through your hand,” Izzy tells him pleasantly.

Valentine scoffs but complies reluctantly and Izzy releases him with a flick of her whip. She coils it back around her arm and touches Alec's shoulder briefly. “I'll be right back.”

Alec nods, his eyes never leaving Valentine as Izzy leaves, the door clicking shut behind her. He knows that she's got this covered.

~ ~ ~

Magnus has given up shouting. For Alec, for anyone. Not knowing what's going on outside of his cell, what _Alec_ is doing, is driving him crazy. His mind is swimming with possible scenarios, one more terrible than the last. He almost wishes the sirens would start up again to drown out his spiraling thoughts.

The click of the door opening echoes loudly in the silent room. Magnus tenses, getting up from the cot he's been sitting on, his gaze glued to the door as it swings open slowly, revealing Isabelle in full gear.

“Isabelle! You-”

“We don't have much time, Magnus,” she cuts him off, crossing the room swiftly.

The air punches out of his lungs at being called by his name for the first time in what feels like an eternity.

“You believe me?” he asks, helplessly, because this seems too good to be true.

“Yes.” Izzy grabs one of his hands and pushes up his sleeve. “Think of Clary.”

It doesn't compute. “What?”

Isabelle looks up from her stele hovering over his skin, her dark eyes boring into his. “Magnus, I know you're scared but we have very little time. I'll explain later but right now you need to trust me, okay?”

Magnus nods, still feeling like he hasn't processed anything that happend in the last thirty seconds.

Isabelle is still staring at him intently. “I'll draw a Shapeshifting rune on you. Think of Clary. Can you do that?”

Magnus nods again. He takes a deep breath. Clary. He can think of Clary. Bright smile, hair red like--

“This will hurt.”

\--like fire, _it burns like fire_ and Magnus fights back a whimper. When he opens the eyes he hadn't realized he'd clenched shut Izzy's concerned gaze is focused on him, from slightly above. Magnus flounders. He just lost eight inches of his body height and he feels _light_ in a way he hasn't since... ever. He stares down at his hands, at slim pale fingers and realizes they're Clary's.

 _So this is what an out-of-body experience feels like_ , a hysterical part of his mind supplies.

Izzy's hand wraps around his. “We need to hurry. Follow me.. and try to act normal.”

Magnus stumbles along as Izzy leads the way, glad that she doesn't let go of his hand. _Try to act normal._ He doesn't know what that means on a good day, and his past few hours were _hell_.

Isabelle daintily kicks the door shut behind them and tugs him along, down the long gloomy corridor towards the exit. They've almost reached the elevator when its doors glide open and Imogen Herondale emerges, flanked by two more Shadowhunters.

Magnus shrinks back, the memory of the Inquisitor's cold eyes watching him mercilessly while he squirmed on the floor, the sirens blaring on and on too fresh in his mind. Izzy squeezes his fingers.

“Miss Morgenstern, what are you doing here?” the Inquisitor inquires sharply.

Magnus opens his mouth but no words come out. Izzy steps in easily. “We thought maybe Valentine would be more susceptible to let something slip if he saw Clary. Unfortunately he didn't have anything worthwhile to share.”

“You're aware that every interrogation warrants my presence?”

Isabelle stands up a little straighter. “It was a long shot. We didn't want to waste your time.”

Imogen huffs and stalks past them without sparing them another glance, her lackeys hot on her heels. Isabelle leads Magnus into the elevator and presses the button for the first floor.

The doors close tantalizingly slowly.

“She'll see that my cell is empty,” Magnus says and almost forgets his budding panic when he hears Clary's voice talking. It's surreal. He's still not completely convinced he hasn't just lost his mind and is hallucinating.

He shakes it off. If this is real they have other problems. “She'll know that you lied and she'll probably figure out that I'm the fugitive.”

Isabelle nods curtly. “She'll lock down the Institute.”

Magnus feels like he's choking. “What do we do?”

Isabelle turns to him and bites her lip. “We make it out of the Institute before that happens.”

Magnus's heart races in his chest. “And if we don't make it?”

The elevator dings and comes to a halt.

“Come on,” Isabelle murmurs. Her lack of answer is answer enough.

They step into the Ops Center. It's swimming with Shadowhunters and Magnus feels like they'll see through him in seconds. He wants to run towards the doors as fast as he can but Izzy sets a swift yet temperate pace. Attracting attention right now would be their undoing. They near the front doors and Magnus holds his breath. He can almost hear voices calling out for them, demanding them to freeze, can easily imagine weapons being drawn on them, Shadowhunters encircling them mere steps away from freedom.

But nothing happens. No one stops them and they make it outside unhindered. They walk briskly through the Institute's courtyard and still the alarm hasn't blared. They turn left on the sidewalk. Izzy pulls her stele out of her thigh holster without breaking stride.

“Brace yourself.”

Magnus does as she swipes the stele over a rune on his (on Clary's) left upper arm. He recognizes that rune, of course he does. It's the one Alec bears on his neck. Deflect. Blocks tracking.

Izzy moves the stele over her own deflect rune covering her collarbone before smiling tightly at him. “Magnus, I am so sorry this happened. If-”

“Isabelle, it's alright,” he cuts her off.

It really isn't, but he can't stomach apologies right now. What's done is done, and they can pick up the pieces later. First they need to ensure that there will _be_ a later. “Where's Alec?”

“He's at the loft with Valentine. We captured him and bound his magic.. your magic.” She shakes her head. “This is messed up. I'm sorry.”

Magnus presses his lips together. Isabelle scans their surroundings before pulling Magnus to a stop. “We need to get off the streets. Do you know where the nearest subway station is?”

Magnus nods.

“Okay. Lead the way. But first...” She raises the stele she's still clutching and brushes red locks from Magnus's neck. “Healing rune,” she explains.

As the pain from activating the rune ebbs away Magnus notices that the lingering aches in his chest and head are gone as well. “Thanks,” he whispers.

Isabelle turns anguished eyes on him and Magnus resumes their escape before she can apologize again.

~ ~ ~

Valentine is staring at him, unblinkingly. He's sitting almost at the edge of the armchair, back ramrod straigt, as if poised to run and his eyes – Magnus's eyes – never leave Alec's.

There is a difference like night and day between the man opposite him and the man he loves. How could he have looked at him earlier, noticed his cold and uncaring demeanor and not _seen_? How could he not have realized this wasn't Magnus anymore?

Valentine shifts, on foot sliding forward as if to get up. Testing the waters.

“Don't move,” Alec orders sharply.

Valentine cocks his head. “You would really put an arrow through your Downworlder filth?”

A clear challenge. Alec meets it in stride. “You're not Magnus. You're nothing but a fanatic mass murderer. I won't hesitate.”

Valentine chuckles, letting his gaze wander as if this is all terribly boring to him. “You've got courage. But I think you're bluffing.”

Alec tightens the string, minutely adjusting his grip on the bow for perfect aim. “Move and find out.”

Valentine's attention returns to him. “You're so confident,” he scoffs, “yet so shortsighted. What do you think will happen if you shoot me somewhere non-fatal? I'll charge at you. How many seconds do you need to nock another arrow? Longer than I need to reach you, I'm sure. What good will that bow do you in a close ranged fight?” Valentine leans back in his chair, seeming completely at ease. “If you plan to release that arrow you better aim for a kill shot.”

He knows Valentine is just saying this to make him lose his composure but that doesn't mean he's wrong. Valentine's assessment is spot-on and the implications unsettle Alec.

Valentine notices. “Not feeling so superior now, are we?”

Alec knows he shouldn't engage. But he can't _not._ “And you know all about superiority, don't you.”

“As opposed to you,” Valentine counters.

“Do you even see the irony? Your efforts to destroy the Downworld gave Downworlders the opportunity to prove all the traits you claim they don't have: Loyalty, honor. A sense of justice. I don't understand you.”

Valentine snarls. “How could you? You underestimate them. You are part of a generation that has forgotten what we're fighting for. You don't remember what demon blooded creatures are capable of. You've fallen prey to their deception.” His lips curl in contempt. “And you enjoy it.”

“I enjoy the absence of pointless slaugher of innocents.”

“Innocents,” Valentine spits. “You clearly have no idea what you're talking about. Downworlders aren't _innocent_. They are cunning and devious, hiding behind the freedom Nephilim so foolishly granted them two hundred years ago. It's in their nature to betray and seek only their own advantage.” His ire marring Magnus's features, Magnus's voice spouting these vicious words about Downworlders is disturbing.

Alec clenches his teeth. “You're delusional.”

“And you are blind. You disgust me.” Valentine shakes his head, as if disappointed. “Your mother had fire in her before the Clave put her on a leash. Your father was a useful tool, at least. But look at you. You are nothing but a disgrace.”

Alec almost rolls his eyes at that. “Save your breath. You couldn't say anything I haven't already heard a million times before.”

A dangerous spark appears in Valentine's eyes and Alec gets the feeling he said the wrong thing.

“Oh, you think so?” Valentine asks and leans forward in his armchair. “Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't all pardoned Shadowhunters forbidden from ever saying a single word about the Circle? Let me fill those glaring gaps in your education.”

Alec bristles. “There's nothing to tell. You slaughtered Downworlders making up flimsy excuses to justify yourselves and the Clave was stupid enough to believe you.”

Valentine sighs, reminiscing. “Glorious times. We erased so many of those disgusting creatures. We could have achieved even more if Jocelyn hadn't betrayed our cause for that Downworlder.” He huffs. “She was an obstacle in our way but I could never eliminate her for good. It's like I taught Jonathan. Love is nothing but a weakness.” His gaze zeros in on Alec. “I should thank you for finishing what I couldn't.”

The words hit Alec like a punch to the face and he nearly stumbles back with the force of it. Only years of training allow him to keep his grip on his bow, knuckles turning white from the strain. Suppressed guilt floods him and he almost gives into the temptation to close his eyes against it.

But this is what Valentine wants, and Alec won't give it to him.

“Though you can't claim all the credit,” Valentine adds, shrugging his hands dismissively. “You had a little help after all.”

Bile rises in Alec's throat. “You're insane. Killing the woman you love isn't an accomplishment. It's an atrocity.”

Valentine tilts his head. “And what would you know about killing a loved one?” He slides his foot out again. “You should gain experiences before talking about things.”

“Stay where you are!”

“I still think you're bluffing. Why don't we find out?”

Alec's pulse beats in his temples but he forces himself to stay calm. “Do you want to prove I'm bluffing more than you want your Shadowhunter body back?”

Valentine pauses his advance.

Alec continues. “That's what you were afraid of happening after I banished Azazel, wasn't it? You being stuck in this body? _Forever?_ ”

Anger and defensiveness settle on Magnus's face. It's gratifying in a way that sits uncomfortably in Alec's stomach. He presses on regardless. “We're going to switch you back. Your chances of escaping are highest if you wait for the ritual and make use of the commotion of it. Putting up a fight now won't do you any favors. Even if you get past my bow you won't make it far, shackled in a body that's not your own and without magic to command.”

Valentine considers it for a long moment before he finally pulls his foot back. “Well played, Lightwood. What a shame that you're on the wrong side.” He grins suddenly, and it looks like a grimace on Magnus's face. “You do remind me of your mother,” he says. “She had a gift for assessing situations, like you. She was ruthless in her judgement, showed no mercy where others might have faltered. Have you ever heard the name Whitelaw?”

It sounds vaguely familiar, but Alec can't place it. He doesn't answer and Valentine takes his silence as an invitation to keep talking.

“They ran the Institute before your parents were put in charge. Do you want to know how they died?” He pauses for effect, eyes glinting. “You can guess it already, can't you? Your parents killed them in cold blood for defending Downworlders.”

Alec grinds his teeth and tries his hardest to remain impassive.

“The Whitelaws were protecting a pack of werewolves we were after and refused to hand them over. We had to attack.”

 _Had to attack._ Fellow Shadowhunters who were protecting innocents. It turns Alec's stomach.

“Your father hesitated but not Maryse. She never held back. She was dedicated to our cause like no other. She cut them down, one after another, with no regard for their pathetic pleas for mercy.”

“Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!”

Valentine laughs. “Wouldn't you like to believe I'm lying? But I'm not, and deep down you know it.”

Alec shakes his head, fighting to drown out Valentine's words. “You're just trying to get to me.”

“Of course I am,” Valentine admits. “But you're a clever boy. You know I don't have to lie to get to you. Your parents were in the Circle. You know what that means.”

“Stop it.”

“Why? I haven't reached the best part yet,” Valentine says. “They had children.”

Alec's breath catches in his throat. “No. Stop this.”

“It was your mother's decision that we couldn't let them live. No witnesses was the only way to go undetected, she said, and then she slayed them where they stood, not faltering for a moment.”

“Stop it,” Alec whispers. “Stop talking.”

Valentine shows his teeth in an ugly smile, and doesn't.

~ ~ ~

They're a station from the loft when Izzy's phone buzzes. She wants to ignore it but one look at the display tells her it's Jace and she knows she can't.

Jace doesn't bother with a hello. “Is Alec with you?”

“Yes,” Izzy lies through her teeth. “Why?”

“He's on edge. And he's not answering his phone.”

“We're on a mission.” That much, at least, is the truth.

Jace is silent for a moment. “Something's going on here. Clary and I were scheduled for a testing with the Clave but something happened. We were told to wait because the Inquisitor had more pressing matters to attend to. The Institute's on lockdown and nobody is telling us why.” He huffs. “Whatever you and Alec got yourselves into.. stay safe.”

Izzy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “We will.” She feels doubly guilty for lying to Jace, if only by omission. “I love you. We both do.”

Jace gives a chuckle that does nothing to hide his concern. “Yeah. Just take care,” he says before the connection clicks off, but Izzy hears his _I love you, too_ loud and clear.

She sighs and pockets her phone just as the subway slows down. Cla- Magnus shifts from foot to foot, tension radiating from him like heat from the sun. Izzy gathers herself. Every time she looks to her side the sight of Clary startles her.

They hurry to Magnus's building and once they're safe inside Izzy deactivates the Shapeshifting rune. It's even more alarming to have Valentine beside her but she forces herself to calm. It's _Magnus_ , and this will all be over soon.

They hear a muffled voice through the door when they near the loft and quicken their steps. Izzy's heart beats heavily in her chest and shoves the door open forcefully. At first sight everything seems in order, Valentine is still cuffed and in the chair, Alec armed and poised to shoot. But the details sit askew. Valentine is smirking and Alec is beyond tense, his face pale and while his aim is true there's a shiver running through his shoulders.

“Alec?” she asks.

“I'm fine,” he replies courtly, his voice sounding anything but. He doesn't even glance their way.

For a moment she and Magnus stop dead in their tracks, then Magnus briskly walks into the apothecary to prepare the potion that will reverse the spell. Izzy watches him disappear between the shelves before she closes up to Alec. “I can take over.” Alec is probably out of his mind with worry and wants to check on Magnus.

“Looks like your sister wants to join in on our history lesson.”

“Keep your mouth shut,” Alec hisses. He turns his head towards Izzy, never taking his eyes off Valentine. “Go help Magnus.”

His tone books no argument but still she hesitates.

“Go _now._ ”

Despite herself Izzy complies. It goes against her every fiber to leave Alec alone but it's obvious that her presence around Valentine is causing Alec more distress than doing good.

She pulls the apothecary door shut behind herself. Magnus is pouring ingredients into a glass bowl. It's unsettling to see Valentine's shape moving freely in Magnus's domain and not for the first time Izzy wonders how disturbing it must be for Magnus to see his own body acting without his permission, looking so foreign housing another's soul.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. The potion is very simple, fortunately. Even an amateur could prepare it.” Magnus shoots her a wry smile and Izzy forces herself to reciprocate it. She can't wait for Magnus to have his own face back.

A minute later Magnus has everything assembled and they return to the main room, just as Valentine says, “You really should have gagged me if you didn't want me to talk.”

“Play time is over,” Izzy chimes in with a nonchalance she doesn't feel. She walks up to Valentine and pushes one of the cups with the potion into his cuffed hands. “Don't bother spilling it to stall, we have more than enough of this.”

“He'll cooperate,” Alec interjects.

“Well then.” Izzy backs up until she's next to Magnus again, a few feet away from Valentine's chair.

Magnus raises his cup, staring at Valentine. “Speak after me: Reddite animas nostras.”

With narrowed eyes Valentine lifts his cup as well. “Reddite animas nostras.”

Magnus takes a sip of the potion and grudgingly Valentine follows suit.

Izzy loses no time, extracting an ankle shackle from a slot in her belt, attaching it to Magnus's left foot and sealing it to the floor with a Locking rune.

Anger clouds Valentine's face but before he can say or do anything Magnus completes the spell, “In earum corpora.”

For a heartbeat nothing happens, then electric energy courses through the room, sweeping Magnus and Valentine off their feet. They float a few inches above the carpet, the chain around Magnus's ankle rattles, their cups hitting the ground with a dull thud. Glowing white mist flows between them. Their eyes turn black. Invisible wind rushes through the room as the static peaks, shapes form in the mist and with a snap and a flash of light it's all over.

Magnus and Valentine fall to the floor.

Alec switches the aim of his bow to Valentine's body on the floor while Izzy uncoils her whip, eyes fixed on Magnus's form, just in case the spell went wrong.

Both stir a moment later. Valentine tears on the chain of his shackle, clawing at the claps around his ankle. Magnus meets Izzy's gaze. “You turned me into Clary for our escape.”

She breathes a quick sigh of relief and exchanges her whip for her stele, hurridly opening the magic-suppressing shackles from Magnus's wrists.

Without hesitation he gestures sharply at Valentine, sending a wave of orange sparks at him that knock him unconscious. Only then does he get all the way back up on his feet.

Alec is still targetting Valentine, unmoving. He hasn't looked at Magnus yet, not once.

Carefully Izzy makes her way towards him. She puts her hand on his arm and lowers it gently. She can feel him trembling under her fingers. “Alec. It's over.”

Alec's eyes close for a long moment before he blinks them open again. “It's not. In the Inquisitor's eyes we're in league with Valentine. We need to get back to the Institute and explain everything.”

“You're staying here,” Izzy decides firmly. Alec is in no state of mind to help her clear up this mess and she's also not sure leaving Magnus alone after what he just went through is the best idea. “I'll handle it. Come by tomorrow to give your statement.”

“Izzy--”

“I've got this.” She waits until he finally meets her eyes. There's something haunted in them. Izzy's heart twinges in sympathy. “You take care of yourself.”

He doesn't answer and Izzy relents, turning to Magnus. “Can you open me a portal to the sublevel?”

Magnus nods. “I'll move you.” He flicks his wrist and a portal swirls into existence, drawing towards her slowly, and then it engulfes her and Valentine.

It takes barely more than a second for the five Clave guards positioned in the cell level to jump into action. They circle her and Valentine's body immediately, blades drawn. Izzy rolls her eyes, hands lifting in deference. “I'm unarmed and not resisting. Take Valentine back to his cell.”

When the guards keep still she snaps, “What are you waiting for? He could wake up any moment!”

It's not strictly true but it does the trick. Three guards drag Valentine away and Izzy lowers her hands, ready to seek out the Inquisitor but before she's taken a step the two remaining guards grab her by the shoulders. They steer her none too gently through the hallways and then she's shoved into the Head's office where Inquisitor Herondale has taken up residence.

The door closes behind her and Izzy takes in the way the Inquisitor is lounging behind the desk, exuding an air of condescension. Izzy purses her lips and settles into the chair in front of the desk without invitation.

“The first time we met you were charged with treason. It seems here we are again, Miss Lightwood,” the Inquisitor greets icily.

“I'm sure you remember the outcome of that first trial. I'll spare us both the time and tell you this will end in a similar fashion,” Izzy quips.

The Inquisitor scoffs. “You helped Valentine escape. Give me one reason why I shouldn't bring charges against you before the Clave.”

“Easy.” Izzy leans in. “It wasn't Valentine. He and Magnus Bane were switched by the Greater Demon Azazel, the one my brother banished yesterday. Valentine was roaming free, equipped with magic but we captured him and reversed the spell. He's safely back in his cell where he belongs.” She leans against the backrest, crossing her legs. “The Acting Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn will come in first thing tomorrow to testify. They'll confirm everything I said.”

“You think I'll just take _your word_ for it?”

“I have no reason to lie. Go to the cells and I promise Valentine won't be claiming he and Magnus were switched any longer. He'll be back to his despicable self. And if that's not enough to convince you, you can put me on trial by the Soul Sword.” Izzy shrugs. “But of course any ensuing investigations of the Clave would reveal that Valentine escaped under your supervision in the first place and we Lightwoods were the ones to bring him back into custody. _Again_.”

The Inquisitor glares at her, lips curling in disgust. “You Lightwoods are a pest.”

Izzy inclines her head, deliberately taking it as a compliment. “I guess you could say we're lethal and we prevail.”

The Inquisitor's eyes tighten in anger. “Get out of my office,” she spits.

Izzy does, with one last disdainful flick of her hair.

~ ~ ~

The portal closes behind Izzy with a resounding snaps. Silence falls.

Alec doesn't move, staying rooted to the spot. With Valentine there he had an excuse not to look at Magnus, and he was glad for it. But now... he can't face him. Not when everything Magnus had to endure is his fault.

 _Oh please, spare me your false commiseration_ , Valentine's voice echoes in his mind. _We have a history of torturing anyone who spites us, Downworlder and Shadowhunter alike. We have runes designed to torment our own. It's less than pleasant, I can tell you. Though I guess right now it's your Warlock filth getting the brunt of it. I'd hate to imagine what they're doing to him, thinking he's me._

“Alexander?” Magnus asks.

 _No, please, Alexander, you have to believe me_ , Magnus pleaded, and Alec didn't. He left him in that cell, in the clutches of the Inquisitor to be subjected to unspeakable things.

“Alexander, please look at me.”

Alec can't refuse him, not again. Against every fiber of his body screaming at him he turns, and meets Magnus's gaze. He looks into eyes that were cold and vicious mere minutes ago and are now warm with concern and he can't breathe.

He's on his knees the next moment, his bow clattering to the floor. Black spots dance in his vision. His throat closes up. He chockes on nothing.

“Alec,” Magnus's voice, from nearby.

His shoes are right there. They're dirty. Magnus would have never let them get dirty.

“You're having a panic attack.”

Magnus would have never let them get dirty. He should have known.

“It's okay, don't fight it. Just breathe.”

He should have known but he didn't.

“Breathe with me.”

Alec is vaguely aware he's gasping for air but it's a remote thought, faraway and distant. It's not what matters. All he sees is the slate gray of the prison walls and the desperation in Valentine's eyes, in Magnus's eyes. He put it there.

“Alec, breathe with me.”

He hears Magnus's breaths, exaggerated and long, and latches onto it. Magnus is alright. He's free. He's here. He's safe.

“Yes, like that. Slowly.”

Gradually the blind fear seeps away. Magnus raises his hand and, when Alec doesn't pull away, cups his cheek. Alec belatedly realizes there are tears on it.

Magnus's gentleness hurts. He doesn't deserve any of this.

“Did they--” His voice breaks. He tries again. “Did they use the Agony rune on you?”

Magnus holds his gaze as he answers. “No. Imogen never came to question me.”

Alec slumps. A wave of relief washes over him, only to be drowned out by guilt. “What did they do to you.” _What did I do to you?_

“Alec...”

“Tell me,” he whispers.

There's a long pause before Magnus speaks. “Sirens. Lights.” He swallows audibly. “But nothing else.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“Alec--”

“This is all my fault. I should have believed you immediately.”

Magnus's hand digs into his shoulder. “You shouldn't have believed Valentine. You did the right thing.”

On some level the words ring true, but Alec isn't convinced, and in his eyes he sees that Magnus isn't, either.

“I'm sorry,” he repeats, voice fraying.

“Stop apologizing.” Magnus takes his free hand and laces their fingers together. The contact is as grounding as it is daunting. “Stop hurting yourself. I'm fine, Alec.”

Alec shakes his head. They both know it's not true. Neither of them is fine. No part of this situation is fine.

“Tell me how to fix this.”

Magnus exhales slowly and squeezes his hand before getting up to his feet, tugging Alec upright with him. He sends him a smile but it's a bit strained. “Let me take care of you.”

Alec blinks. “No, Magnus, you--”

“I can't think of myself right now,” Magnus cuts in, a rough edge to his tone. “I _can't._ ”

He meets Alec's eyes, vulnerability hiding close under the surface. “So let me take care of you.”

Alec looks at him for a long moment, taking in the sharp and tender fragility lingering between them, and concedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ralf: But how are they gonna get Valentine!Magnus out of his prison cell?  
> Ralf: Easy, they'll just use Clary's portal rune. Cool, then I can include Clary as well.  
> Ralf: Shit, at this point in time Clary is struggling with her rune powers and can't use them. It's only later that Jonathan helps her unlock her skillzZ again.  
> Ralf: Whatever, Izzy is a Queen, she probably knows what Clary's portal rune looks like and is itching to try it herself.  
> Ralf: ...............Clary doesn't invent the portal rune until 2x16.  
> Ralf: Well shit.  
> Ralf: ...  
> Ralf: They are _Shadowhunters_ , they _have runes_ already, why do I keep _forgetting_ that?!


End file.
